Update OT10.2
Release Notes - OT10 Update 2 Primary Changes or Updates * Added 25 Card Packs to each individual account. * New Path of the Master progression screen on the Hero tab under Profiles. General Changes * Improved the 3D resolution slider in the Video settings screen to indicate the automatically determined “sweet spot” for your specific machine. * Added display of Hero passive abilities in the abilities tab of the inspect Hero screen. * Death Recap Panel: Added support for displaying direct damage in white (direct damage such as tower strikes ignore armor). * Updated the Core Alarm sound to be less frequent when in a critical state. AI * Fixed bots getting stuck on harvesters. * Fixed bots occasionally getting stuck just outside of navmesh (usually close to ledges). * Fixed Bots wasting movement abilities while going after minions. * Updated bot targeting when targeting cores. Replay * Greatly increased quality of replay playback. * Clicking the minimap while viewing a replay will now correctly teleport the camera to that location. Cards * Added 30 new Uncommon Equipment cards to the card list. These cards are now available via the Booster Packs. * Default Prime Helix cards will no longer be included in Card Packs. * Fixed an issue with some Uncommon cards being marked as Common. All Heroes * Added FX to hero select screen animations. * Adjusted base camera to avoid character penetration when looking straight up. * Reduced damage reduction from Shielding Shot from 50% to (10%, 12%, 14%) * Hot Pursuit passive ability reworked to no longer grant a stacking move speed bonus. Now grants base move speed. * Increased cooldown of Shielding Shot from (13s, 12s, 11s) to (15s, 14s, 13s). * Reduced card scaling of Draw A Bead ability. * Dead Eye passive ability now capped at 5 stacks. * Removed damage bonus from middle arrow during Inner Fire ultimate ability. * Invigorate ability has been reworked to now grant increased attack speed for her next 3 arrows. * No longer can confirm Steel’s Charge ability while in the air. * Reduced effectiveness of Nitro ability. * “On a Roll” passive ability has been changed to increase attack speed. No longer grants bonus damage on marked targets. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that forced Parties to break when entering matchmaking. * Fixed an issue that prevented selecting some specific resolution scales. * Fixed an issue with the Surrender HUD which affected surrender when rejoining a match. * Corrected issue where Howitzer's projectile was spawning before muzzle flash. * Corrected misdirected material which could leave Feng Mao and Steel with default materials in decals. * Fix crash that occasionally occurs when kicking a party member. * Fix display names being run through profanity filter when the account does not require it. * Fixed a rare crash if player quits out of the game while logging in. * Fixed an issue with Muriel’s Reversal of Fortune causing her to go underneath the world. Category:Patch Notes